virtualenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar revision (conditionals)
Translations'' '' (conditionals)'' '' Translation'' № 1'' '' 1. Если бы взлетная полоса была расчищена, катастрофы можно было бы избежать. 2. Если вы не отправите заявку в течение следующей недели, ваш заказ будет аннулирован. 3. Если бы не плохая игра полузащитника, мы могли бы выиграть. 4. Жаль, что мы не можем использовать солнечные батареи для обогрева бассейна. 5. Хотелось бы мне научиться играть так же хорошо! 6. Если бы мы только знали, из каких источников он добывает всю информацию. 7. Сейчас самое время выплатить кредит. 8. Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не брали машину; я только что помыл ее. 9. Что если вы не сможете встретиться? 10. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы она прекратила меня критиковать. 11. Организаторы ответят на все предложения, если они будут переданы до 10 июля. 12. Если бы вы продолжили свое путешествие, у вас бы не осталось денег. ''Translation'' № ''2 '' 1. Если бы вы слушали внимательно, вы бы все знали и смогли сейчас ответить на все вопросы. 2. Он руководит всем и всеми здесь, как будто его уже назначили управляющим директором. 3. Самое время перестать действовать инстинктивно. Пора начать обдумывать каждый шаг. 4. Она хотела бы иметь собственную машину, чтобы не просить всякий раз у родителей. 5. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не приглашал так много гостей на свой День рождения. 6. Он рассуждает так, как будто знает все детали этого запутанного дела. 7. Если бы только мы могли взглянуть на вещи его глазами. 8. Даже если она заразятся после вакцинации, болезнь не будет такой серьезной. 9. На твоем месте, я бы встретился с адвокатом как можно скорее. 10. Если бы я решил купить машину, я взял бы кредит в банке. 11. Она будет в ярости, если узнает правду. 12. Если бы он подготовился к собеседованию, он бы получил эту работу. ''Translation'' № 3 '' 1. Если бы они нашли его немного позже, его невозможно было бы спасти. 2. Если бы я знал, насколько трудна эта работа, я бы от нее отказался. 3. Что бы вы выбрали, если бы могли поселиться в любой стране мира? 4. Мы сможем получить прибыль, если будем действовать согласно этому плану. 5. Если бы я сейчас объявил, что праздник отменяется (to cancel), дети бы возражали. 6. Если бы она действительно захотела меня видеть, она бы уже пришла. 7. Ты будешь удивлен, если узнаешь, сколько это стоит. 8. Если бы Джек был честным человеком, он бы во всем давно признался. 9. Эндрю попросил бы автограф у этого певца, если бы был посмелее. 10. Если бы вы ехали из Лондона в Глазго, какую дорогу бы вы выбрали? 11. Тебе придется взять такси, если ты хочешь уехать прямо сейчас. 12. Если он меня узнал, он, конечно, не подал виду. Translation'' № 4 '' 1. If Fleming hadn't discovered penicillin, there would be far more fatalities every year than there actually are. 2. Unless they all retreat, the casualty count could be horrendous. 3. It might have been easier to break the news if I had known her a bit better. 4. The system will not have to be drained provided that antifreeze has been added. 5. Expenses will be reimbursed on the condition that all receipts are submitted. 6. We'll have the party here so long as you also arrange the catering. 7. They would have all perished, but for the quick thinking of the driver. 8. Suppose she asked you to go to the cinema, would you go? 9. She gave me the key to get in the house in case you were out. 10. I wouldn't be willing to help you again unless you paid me. 11. Members of the committee suggested England be excluded from future international tournaments. 12. She insisted that she pay her own way. 13. It is vital that every applicant complete the form in triplicate. 14. We require that all receipts be submitted to the committee for approval. 15. It's essential that all the experiments be carried out in the laboratory. '' Translation'''' № 5 '' 1. I recommend that you leave earlier in case of rough weather. 2. We proposed your documents be signed immediately. 3. It's preferable that you send us your project for checking. 4. It's necessary that you follow all the instructions. 5. The judge insisted that Mr. Grant give evidence. 6. I wish I were coming with you tomorrow. 7. If only he were a little more convincing on the scientific issues. 8. It's high time that the voice of the people was heard in this House. 9. I'd sooner you gave me a cash refund. A credit note's no use to me. 10. I'd rather spend this money on something more useful. 11. They are acting as if nothing had happened. 12. If only he hadn't been driving so fast! 13. I wish sports cars weren't so expensive. 14. It's time we started doing this exercise. 15. I wish you'd told me about this before I booked the tickets.